The Branch has successfully provided support to all NICHD researchers using animals in their research efforts and thus is part of their successes. We have provided species specific husbandry, humane care and use, and a high standard of veterinary preventative and therapeutic medicine to those animals directly under our care. In its ACUC duties, the Animal Program has streamlined the Animal Study Proposal review process while continuing to keep the program in compliance with applicable regulations and guidelines. In 2017 the RAMB along with other IC IRPs at the NIH successfully obtained reacreditation from the Association for Assessment and Accreditaion of Laboratory Animal Care, International (AAALAC).